How I Married Your Daddy
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: Laugh at the title all you want, I am too. XD Anyway, Natara tells her son Sammy about the day she married Mal.
1. Chapter 1: Where Are You, Mal?

**Alrighty then, you guys asked for the wedding story so I decided to make it super dramatic XD I hope it gets better in chapter two! :D So thanks again for all your reviews, you are all honestly the sweetest people I've ever been lucky enough to know, and I love you all!(: by the way, sorry for the odd title...idk I tried to name it so it would be an obvious 'sequel' to my other story XD, but I can't wait till I'm done this because I know exactly how it's going to end and I'm SO excited!**

**Guess you'll all just have to wait in suspense... :o**

**Mwahahaha enjoy the story!**

"We were madly in love, Sammy," Natara said to her two year old. "I loved your daddy very much, and he loved me as well."

"And that's why you got married?" Sammy asked.

"That's why everyone gets married Sammy. But most weddings, you show up, go through a ceremony, host an after party, then go off together on a ..vacation. But your daddy and I, ours was special."

"Because of me?" Sammy asks.

"That's right, sweetie," Natara ruffles his hair. "You were already in my tummy!"

"Mommy how did I get there?" he asks her, confused.

"Do you want to hear about the wedding or not?"

"Okay, go ahead," he sighs.

_As told by Natara Williams-Fallon to her son, Sammy, about her and Mal's wedding._

Your daddy and I were best friends. We were partners, me a Special Agent, him a Detective. We trusted each other completely with our lives. We were together constantly. We were also madly in love. We had been dating for two years, and then you came along, Sammy. We didn't expect you, but were happy all the same.

Your daddy had always wanted a son. He wanted to prove to himself he could be a better father than he'd ever had.

Anyway, one day we were sitting on the ledge of the water fountain in the park, which was my favorite place to go. It had been two months since we'd found out about you.

Your daddy told me he couldn't have ever been luckier than to have you and me in his lives. Then he stood up, took a box out of his pocket, opened it up, and proposed with the most beautiful ring you could imagine.

_Sammy studies Natara's engagement ring. "It is pretty mommy."_

"_Thank you, honey. Now where was I..?"_

It was the happiest day of my life, knowing I'd get to be with the love of my life forever. We'd set our wedding date that very night: March 23rd. It was a Friday, and it was going to be perfect. All of our friends were invited, the chapel was booked, we found a place for the reception. Everything was going to be perfect; our perfect night.

"_So what went wrong momma?"_

Everything was going to be perfect, except for one tiny detail. Your daddy didn't show up.


	2. Chapter 2: Poor Mal

**Don't worry - it's not over yet! I still haven't gotten to the actual wedding, I'm just so good at dragging this out. ;p lololol so I just GOTTA ask...**

**DID ANYONE BUY THE CHRISTMAS COD EPISODE? OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD. FANGIRL SPASMS x89572983423. Honestly, if you bought it, didn't you just wanna like faint with happiness? For those of you that don't have it yet, I won't post spoilers, I'll just say there's one VERY special guest that we FINALLY get to see, if you know what I mean...(I hope you don't cause I don't wanna ruin it..) But if you can't buy it, go look at the description. I swear, you'll like pass out just like that. XD I'll post the description here..:**

**_See how our cast spends their holidays with two special short stories! MAL HAS DINNER WITH NATARA'S FAMILY, while Ken cracks a baffling holiday case!_**

**That's the description of it in the app and I was like...oh God, I love you Cause of Death. Wait until you play it, I believe it's going to be _Now Airing_ next Monday so keep a lookout! .YET.**

**Maltara ftw(:**

So Mal never showed up for our wedding. The guests and I, we all waited _hours_ for him to show up and he never did. I remember my dad giving me a smug look. He 'knew Mal was trouble since the day he met him.' My dad met Mal when I brought him along for Christmas dinner, before we were even dating. My dad claims he could tell we loved each other even then. Anyway, I was crying my eyes out and my family was trying to comfort me. To be honest, it was all pretty embarrassing.

So then Captain Yeong showed up, finally. She hadn't attended the wedding because she had to keep the precinct running, but now she was here. That's how we knew there was trouble.

_Mal was kidnapped._

**(I bet you were all hanging on like "OH MY GOD. He just like skips their wedding? What kind of idiot does that? What's going on? Why is she writing such a sad story? What's up with this cliff hanger? WHY IS SHE RAMBLING ON SO MUCH IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS STORY?")**

So yes, there I was on our wedding day. In a pearly white wedding dress. Crying my eyes out. Every one of both of our families and friends watching this all unfold.

Mal was kidnapped.

How the hell would he have gotten himself kidnapped on our wedding day?

So I ran up to Captain Yeong, still an emotional wreck, and told her I was officially putting myself on this case, I was going to find him, and I was going to bring him back alive.

Like any sane person would've, she refused me.

So I went and changed back into my normal clothes and went on my own, without backup, without a partner, without any help at all in fact. I went to find Mal.

"_Mommy?" whispered Sammy. "Were you scared?"_

"_Of course I was scared, Sammy. Your daddy was missing!"_

Mal was gone, I was pregnant, and I could've lost my job. But there I was, no leads, no clues, nothing to go off of, trying to find him.

Captain Yeong didn't even know I was pregnant yet. Nobody did. We hadn't told anyone.

She would've kept me held in the SFPD until he was found, dead or alive, if she'd known.

So I wandered into his apartment, like I'd done so long ago the last time he'd gone missing.

I looked in his room. His tuxedo was lying perfectly ironed on the bed. Which of course, brought a thousand and one tears to my eyes. But no, I had to keep my crazy emotions in check, at least until I found him.

Next I saw a necklace on his dresser. It was sitting perfectly in a gray box with a red bow on top, my favorite color. On the back it read,

"For my best friend, partner, wife, and the love of my life."

How was I supposed to stop myself from crying after that? No, there would be plenty of time for that once he was safe.

That was when I turned around and saw it. A single, slightly dripping puddle of blood on the window ledge. The window was wide open. I climbed out of it and saw more things: more blood, a ripped shirt sleeve, Mal's keys, and a long, fresh, thin trail of blood…leading right around the corner.

I braced myself for the worst and rounded the corner to find Mal tied up, knocked out, and gagged leaning against the wall of the building. He was bleeding all over. There were cuts on his arms, his legs, his face. I wondered how he had been knocked out, with a drug perhaps. Then I saw a brick laying nearby and almost threw up. I had to wake him up. He had to be alive.

He could NOT be dead.

I untied the ropes, freeing him, but he was still out cold. He'd lost a lot of blood. I ripped a piece of the bottom of my shirt off and tied it around the deepest cut, one residing presently on his upper arm.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until he let out a deep groan. I exhaled in relief. Alive. For now.

"_Daddy lived, right momma?" Sammy looked at me with his deep blue eyes. His most wonderful trait inherited from Mal._

"_You just saw him this morning before he left for work, Sammy! Of course he lived. But it was rough for him…"_

I managed to half-carry, half-drag Mal back to the precinct before I collapsed. What a stupid thing of me – to leave my phone back at the chapel! I collapsed on the ground right before the SFPD precinct doors, with Mal laying on the ground next to me. I managed to pull myself over to the door and bang on it. Loud enough, Ken heard me, thank God.

He called for an ambulance.

Mal was going to have a shot at life after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Losing Mal

**Sorry this is really short and long overdue! I'm really trying to finish all of my unfinished stories cause I literally have like three more story ideas and I wanna start writing them but I'm so backed up on all of these.**

* * *

><p>We were both put in the back on the ambulance after Ken called 911. I guess they took me because of Mal's blood all over my clothes, but at the time I thought it was just because I wouldn't let go of him. He was still unconscious and it took several paramedics to pry me off of him so they could examine his wounds.<p>

"_What about your wedding?" Sammy asked. "Was daddy too sick?"_

"_Daddy was really, really sick, sweetie. They didn't know if he'd make it."_

The paramedics gathered around him. I heard them saying something about a 30% chance.

"_A 30% chance of what?" Sammy cut in._

"_Shh Sammy!" came Mal's voice from the doorway. Natara turned to smile at him. "Don't interrupt; we're getting to the good part!"_

_Natara smiled and continued._

I was deathly afraid he wouldn't make it. How was I supposed to live without the love of my life?

"He's not going to make it," I heard one of the doctors sigh and I started screaming.

"Don't you _dare_ give up on him! _Don't you dare!_"

"Ma'am, he has very severe head injuries," a paramedic replied gently.

"He's not going to die! He's not; he loves me! He won't leave me here alone!"  
>Eventually, I passed out.<p>

The second I woke up I was panicking again. Partially because I was in a hospital, partially because I remembered Mal lying in a pool of blood. Doctors rushed in when I tried to get up and they began talking quickly. I only caught the words "lay down" and "he's alive." I tore out of the room. After all, 'alive' didn't mean 'okay.'

Several of them grabbed my arms so I wouldn't fall over. They led me to Mal's room just as his eyes began to twitch open.

"_Her face was the first thing I saw," Mal added._

"_So daddy lived?" Sammy asked hopefully._

"_I'm standing right here, knucklehead!" Mal laughed._

But 'alive' didn't mean 'okay.' Mal needed brain surgery.


End file.
